Who knew?
by Percabeth 2602
Summary: This is my second fanfic...its a story about Annabeth Chase a new girl who changed the life of Percy Jackson the school gangster. There will be lots of Percabeth in the later part of the story. Please give it a try thanks
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic I am not done with the first one but an idea popped into my head so I just decided to go for it hope you guys like it. **

**Annabeth POV**

I slammed the alarm clock as it rang for my first day of high school as a new girl here in New York**. **Anyways, my name is Annabeth Chase,I just moved to New York because my dad got a really good job offer. I had to go to this school called Goode High

I woke up from my bed and went to take my bath. Just as I came out from my bath, I heard my dad screaming from downstairs "Annabeth you better hurry or you are going to be late for your first day of school"

I ran down the stairs to meet my dad, I took some pancakes for breakfast and took off for school. I was wondering how it will be like to be the 'new girl'. Hopefully I will meet good friends here like I did when I was in California.

I went to the front desk "Hi, I am new here, my name is Annabeth Chase"

The lady searched through some files gave me my timetable and replied "One of the students is going to show you around today, Ah here she is, Thalia would you show Annabeth around"

The Goth girl looked at me and said "sure". She reached out her hand saying "Hi my name is Thalia Grace"

I shook it and replied "My name is Annabeth Chase"

She continued "I will show you to your locker first, what is your number?"

After looking through the slip the receptionist gave me I answered "207"

She widened her eyes and said with a scary tone "Your locker is next to the hottest boy in school, the bad thing is he is a gangster and also he is my cousin so let's go"

I shrugged and followed her through some corridors, thinking how will this boy look like, then suddenly I bumped into some strong wall or something and I blacked out.

**Percy POV**

I woke up as usual after a long weekend I had to go school again. I smell pancakes and smiled at the taught that my mom is making them again.

I took my bath and went downstairs for my breakfast. I am a gangster of Goode High the reason why I joined was because of my step dad Gabe. He was constantly bullying me and my mom. One day, I got so pissed I signed the articles to the gangsters that binds me to the gang for 5 years. This is my last year and I was thinking of signing again.

I walked to school as usual and I saw a pretty blondie at the reception today and I was thinking she was new. I decided to talk to some of the gang members and after that I walked towards my locker.

I was thinking about that girl at the reception again when I felt someone bumped against my chest. Then I saw the most beautiful girl laying on the floor in front of me. I think she blacked out cause she was not moving. My cousin Thalia was next to her.

Thalia persuaded me to carry her to the nurse office so I did.

**Annabeth POV**

When I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful green eyes staring down at me he eyebrows were all scrunched up from worrying about something, He looked cute that way I taught.

When he saw that I opened my eyes he asked "Are you okay?"

Then I asked "Where am I?"

He answered "The nurse office in school, you knocked into me and blacked out so Thalia convinced me to carry you here, the nurses say you were okay, but I wanted to see for myself so I stayed here."

Great, I taught my first day of school and I am already in the nurses office. "Who are you anyways?" I asked

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Percy Jackson, I am Thalia's cousin"

I was shocked to hear he is Thalia's cousin because from what she described I see she got the hottest point correct but gangster I don't think so. "So you are that gangster Thalia was talking about" deciding to leave the 'hottest boy' point out.

He scowled clearly not liking to be called gangster. He mumbled a "yes"

I lifted my eyebrows thinking what gangster thinks this way. He was about to explain something when the door flew open showing a worried Thalia. Percy said "Hey you would break down the door if you do that once more" Again not a gangster personality, I decided I needed to learn about him more.

Thalia pulled me into a hug when she saw that I was already awake. "I was so worried about you, Annabeth I needed to get to class but Kelp head here decided to skip all the classes to stay by you, isn't that sweet"

Skipping classes yes gangster persona but caring for someone else, something is weird about this guy, I taught. A few other people came in and introduced themselves. A short boy wearing all black is Nico di Angelo another of Thalia and Percy's cousins, A girl which was very pretty wearing all pink is Silena Beauregard, A tall African American dude is Charles Beckendorf, Then twins Connor and Travis Stoll, and lastly a boy who seems to be limping is Grover Underwood.

After all the introductions, we went to the cafeteria, I basically missed out all the classes before break how embarrassing for a new student. Percy, Thalia, Nico, Silena, Beckendorf, the Stolls and Grover sat together at one table so I decided to join them since I don't know anybody else yet. There was only one more seat left beside Percy so I took it.

We are interrupted by a few girls that were clearly wearing too much make up and obviously did plastic surgery. I gave them a disgusted look. Percy took one look and said "Please go away Rachel, I still don't like you and I never will" He spoke so fluently like he spoke that sentence a thousand of times already.

She frowned and walked away with her gang. Percy finally looked up from his food and asked "Is there something on my face" I found out I was staring at him and quickly look somewhere else blushing.

**Ok this is the end of Chapter 1 hope you guys like it Pls review thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth POV**

I had all the classes after break with Percy except architecture. YEAH! Wait why am I thinking like this I just met him and he is a gangster.

I followed Percy to Math, we earned a few glances from the students around the hall. I ignored it and keep following Percy.

Then a tall boy with blue eyes and sandy blond hair walked up to Percy. "Who have you got there, Jackson"

"Not now, Luke" Percy replied

He peered over Percy's back and said to me "Hello, princess" I hate being called princess, to show my anger I glared at him.

Percy exclaimed "I said not now, Luke" and without waiting for a response, He punched look across the face. Luke fell to the ground and cursed "You will pay for that, Jackson"

Percy just walked away and towards the class room and I just followed him. I looked back and saw a angry Luke standing up.

I went inside the classroom and sat with Percy. He looked up at me then went back to playing with his pencil.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Luke Castellan, the head of the school gangsters"

"Aren't you afraid he kick you out of the gang after you punch him"

"I don't care about it"

"Then why did you join in the first place"

That question hanged in the air and Percy looked at me then looked back in front, like it was his sign of telling me he doesn't want to talk about it.

After the boring lessons I met Percy at the front door. "Can I walk you back home" he asked

"Sure"

It was a long silent walk back to my apartment. When I stopped in front of the apartment, Percy looked confused. "Wait, you are the person that moved in yesterday in the 8th floor?"

"8th floor yes, moved in yesterday yes why?"

"Oh I live just a floor above you"

We reached my floor and I offered Percy to come in "wanna come in, my dad is not home yet"

He answered "Ok sure"

We walked in and sat on the couch. "Want watch a movie?"

"Ok what have you got?"

"Uhh, I got Spider Man 3, is that ok?"

"Umm…sure"

**Percy POV**

We sat on the couch to watch the movie. Annabeth was leaning against my shoulder, and I smiled. Halfway through the movie, I heard a light snore and saw that Annabeth had fell asleep on my shoulder.

I let her lean on my chest as I continued to watch the movie and played with her blond curls. A while later, I heard the door opening and looked over to see a man with a surprised look on his face.

"Hey who are you, and what are you doing in my house?"

I replied "I am Annabeth's friend I came over to watch a movie and she fell a sleep" gesturing towards Annabeth.

He looked at me for a while and relaxed "Ok then you might as well stay for dinner, we are having pizza"

"I will ask my mom first" I picked up my phone and called my mom.

When she answered she started with "Did something happen to you again? Where are you the hospital or police station?"

"I am fine mom, I am having dinner at my friends place, if you don't mind"

"Is it your normal friends or your gangster friends"

"Its my normal friend she is new at school"

"Umm…ok have fun then"

"Thanks mom, bye"

I shut the phone and turned towards "Ok I can stay"

A while later while waiting for the pizza. Annabeth opened her eyes and jolted up blushing. "Uhh…sorry"

"Never mind, your dad ordered pizza I am staying for dinner."

Right on cue, walked out from his room and looked at Annabeth

She immediately said "We didn't do anything, dad."

We heard the doorbell and we took the pizza paid the guy and start to eat. started the conversation by saying "What is your selective, Percy?"

"Marine Biology" I am afraid he would somehow get me to tell him about my gangster life and he would probably kick me out of the house. But after that question it went silent again.

After eating I picked up my things to leave and said "Good night Annabeth, " and went to the lift and went upstairs.

**Annabeth POV**

As soon as Percy closed the door behind him my dad started asking questions "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No"

"He is handsome enough to be, trust me I think he likes you"

I raised my eyebrow "Seriously, dad it's only my first day of school" and I went back to my room blushing.

"Besides you need a boyfriend like that if you want to cover up the wound that bitch Raymond made up, Percy is so caring and trustworthy he wont break up with you like Raymond did"

And I started thinking about what my dad said sure he is handsome but he is a gangster, but he seems to avoid talking about his past.

**Next Day**

I heard a knock on my door as I was eating breakfast. My dad answered it and I heard "What are you doing here Percy"

"Oh , I was wondering if Annabeth is ready, I planning on walking her to school if that is ok?"

"Sure you have to wait a while she is eating breakfast"

"Good Morning" I said when he came to sit down across me

He replied "Good Morning"

Once I am done he asked "ready?"

"Ok" we said good bye to my dad as we walked out.

We went to school talking and laughing happily as we passed crowds of people looking curiously.

Then I overheard something Connor said to Travis "Bet she would be the girl to make Percy change his ways"

"Deal"

**That is it for now. Want to find out what happens next, you will have to wait. Pls review about this chapter so I can make the next chapter better for you guys**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating kinda busy this days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth POV**

We walked towards our lockers still joking and laughing. I felt people glaring at me, and I have no idea why.

I had chemistry so Percy walked me to my class then left for his own. I went inside and found a place beside a pretty girl I remembered as Silena.

I walked over and asked "Anyone sitting here?"

"Nope, you are Annabeth right?"

"Yup, and you are Silena" I sat down and people still keep glaring at me

I probably had a confused look on my face because Silena asked "Something wrong?"

"Ya, why do people keep glaring at me?"

Silena looked around and answered "Oh, you were walking with Percy right? Every single girl in this school wants to be with him or even talk to him but no one managed. And you came along and he just keep being at your side so their like jealous of you"

Back in California, it was the other way around I was jealous of people.

**Percy POV**

When we walked into school, I noticed a lot of girls glaring at Annabeth. I figured its those girls that are obsessed with me.

I walked Annabeth to her class then walked to mine which is History. Ughh so boring at least I had Nico to keep me company.

When the bell rang Nico and I ran out of class towards our lockers. I had Maths with Annabeth. I took my books and led her to the class I sat down somewhere in the middle and she took a seat next to me.

I suck at maths but Annabeth seems pretty smart, she help me through some of the questions and I was glad she was there to help me.

At lunch, I took her to my normal table with Thalia, Nico, Grover and the rest.

I bought my lunch and sat down beside Annabeth. Then Thalia said "I have a sleepover party this weekend, who's in?"

Everybody agreed and we continued eating and as the bell rang we resumed our classes.

…..Skip to Friday….

**Annabeth POV**

I was so excited that I am going to the sleepover party. Grover said he found a new girlfriend and would bring her over too. This is the first sleepover I went to, I don't go to parties like this when I was in California.

I packed my bags and waited for Percy to pick me up. When Percy came I put my bags in his car and hopped in the shotgun seat. He smiled and drove to Thalia's place.

When we arrived I was amazed and stared opened eyes at her house, it was magnificent.

"Amazing right, I felt the same way when I first saw her house, her dad Zeus bought this house, they are rich"

"Yeah she never said she was rich before"

"She doesn't like to talk about it"

We went inside to find everybody already arrived. We laid down our bags and went over to the others. Thalia suggested watching a movie, after a bunch of arguments we settled on Pirates of the Caribbean.

I sat with Percy and the rest on the couch as the movie starts playing. I was leaning on Percy's shoulder and it was the best feeling ever. I felt so comfortable. After a while, I feel my eyes heavy and I let out a yawn.

Percy chuckled and I drifted off to sleep. I dreamt that I was with Percy in a dark alley and a man suddenly jump out from behind and attacked us, Percy pushed me behind himself and attacked the stranger. The man suddenly pulled out a gun and shot Percy. I screamed and shot up from my sleep.

Everybody was looking at me weirdly. "Anything wrong, Annabeth?" Percy asked

"Nothing" and everybody went back to the movie. Percy raised his eyebrows but shrugged.

As fell asleep on the couch I was still awake, afraid to go back to that dream.

"Ok Annabeth you can fool them but not me, what happened?"

I looked at him and explained my dream. He listened to my every word and puled me into a hug. "That will never happen, I promise just go to sleep"

I drifted off to sleep for the second time in Percy's strong arms. This time I slept with no dreams, just a good night sleep.

**Percy POV**

Annabeth explained her dream to me and I was afraid at the taught of me getting shot but I pulled her in for a hug and reassured her that nothing will happen. I looked at her as she slept, she is so beautiful this way so calm and nice. I just wanted to kiss her right then but I acted otherwise. After looking at her for a while, I soon fall asleep too.

I woke up with someone pouring water all over me. I opened my eyes to find the guilty person then I landed my eyes on Thalia. I got up careful not to wake Annabeth who is still sleeping despite some water that got to her. I chased Thalia all around the house.

When I finally caught her I pulled her into the kitchen and sprayed some water at her using the tap. She screamed as the water started to soak her clothes. We walked back to the living room to find Annabeth already woke up.

We took turns to shower and the rest are eating breakfast. After getting ready Thalia asked "So where do you guys want to go?"

"Umm…how about the beach?" suggested Nico

We all agreed and changed to our swimwear and walked to the beach which is not far from Thalia's house. When we arrived the beach was empty so we had it to ourselves.

All the boys and Thalia jumped into the water. The other girls laying on the beach sun tanning in their bikini's. Me, Grover and Beckendorf exchanged mischievous looks and went up to the beach. I carried Annabeth bridal style and walked towards the sea as Annabeth kept kicking wildly screaming "Put me down"

Beckendorf and Grover followed suit with their girlfriends. I threw Annabeth into the sea and jumped in. I splashed water at me and I splashed back. Soon enough everyone else joined in the game.

Soon we were tired and climbed onto the beach. I took Annabeth's hand and pulled her towards a place on the beach which is like my secret place.

I stopped running and faced her. She looked back obviously confused. "Why did you bring me here?"

**Annabeth POV**

Percy pulled me towards the edge of the beach running. As we stopped I asked him "Why did you bring me here?"

He answered "Will you be…" He stopped

I raised my eyebrow. He continued "my girlfriend"

I opened my eyes. The school's hottest guy wanted to be my girlfriend. I know I liked him ever since I stepped into school but I never dreamt of him being my girlfriend. It is like a dream that would not come true. I stand there stunned.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" He continued

"Of course I want to Seaweed Brain" and he pulled me in for a hug and paused "Seaweed Brain?"

"Ya its my nickname for you. You like the water and you are not that smart so Seaweed Brain"

"Oh ok Wise Girl"

"That is a compliment, you know that right Seaweed brain"

He shrugged "That's the best I got" And he pulled me in for a kiss fully on the lips.

His lips is so soft and nice and our lips are like synced like they were meant to be together. We pulled away after a while gasping for breath.

"I think we should go back now, they would be wondering where are we now."

When we were about to walk back, we heard the bush moving. "You are not going anywhere Jackson"

We glanced over to find...

**Haha I can tell you guys its not Thalia and the rest. That's all I can tell you, you have to wait for the next chapter to find out who is it. Pls review about this chapter thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth POV**

Percy just asked to be my girlfriend. This is the best day of my life. Someone came out of the bushes as we were about to leave.

"You are not going anywhere Jackson" We turned around to find Luke Castellan

"What do you want Luke"

"Well remember that punch you gave me same time ago, well this is revenge" people start walking out from every direction, this people I am guessing is the gang. They all surrounded us and there was no escape.

Percy pulled close to me and whispered "I am going to cause a distraction, and you run don't look back no matter what you hear."

"I can't leave you' Percy"

"I will be fine trust me"

Without thinking he punched a guy and pushed me into the open and screamed "RUN"

I ran away towards the beach where Thalia and the rest was. I heard punches and Percy screaming but I kept my promise and did not turn back. When they saw my face they asked what happened. I was panting and crying, Thalia came over and comfort me.

I explained to them the whole thing since Luke arrived. They were shocked and ran towards Percy. We found him on the floor with a pool of blood around him. I cried and clutch on to him.

Beckendorf carried him and ran towards the hospital. When we arrived the receptionist took one look at us and called the doctor while laying Percy down on one bed. When the doctor came out of the room we all rushed over to him.

While waiting for the doctor, Thalia called Percy's mom. And she sound worried and said she will rush over.

"Percy is fine but still unconscious, we dressed his wounds. We still do not know when he will wake up. You guys can see him now."

Thalia said "Annabeth you go in first we will give you some time alone" The rest agreed and I walked in.

I saw Percy covered in bandages, but other than that he seems to be fine. I sat down on a chair next to him and held his hands in mine. I cried into his shirt, why did he do that, why did he ask me to run and take the punches all by himself. I laid there my head on his shirt and fell asleep.

I woke up next morning still in the hospital with someone playing with my hair. I looked up to find Percy awake. I smiled and asked "when did you wake up, the doctors said they cannot predict when will you wake up"

"Just a while ago, to find a beautiful girl lying on my chest"

I blushed. And went out to call the doctor for a check up, after he was done the doctor said he can leave tomorrow. The doctor was stunned by his rapid recovery.

I stayed with Percy for the whole day talking and laughing. A few times our friends would walk in to check on Percy, his mom came too. Other than that we were alone just the way I like it.

That night when I saw Percy fell asleep, I decided to go back home for the night but Percy has other ideas. He gripped my wrist and mumbled "stay" and patted the space on the bed next to him.

I climbed in and pulled the sheets over me, I was leaning on Percy's chest as he turned to face me. I can feel his breathing tickling me.

**Percy POV**

I woke up with a pretty girl lying beside me, I smiled and tried to stand up without waking Annabeth. I went to pack my stuff since I will be leaving today. I remembered there is school today and checked the time 7:00.**(I have no idea what time their school starts so I am guessing 8am)** I still can get to school.

I woke Annabeth up after packing and told her it was 7am she jolted up as if remembering there is school today.

Both of us rush back to our houses and take a bath and get ready for school. I met Annabeth in front of the school and smiled at her. I pulled her in for a kiss before going in. She is probably still stunned outside since she has not come in.

I went to class and sat down at an empty seat. After a while, Annabeth came in and sat next to me. After class we went to our lockers our fingers intertwined and saw Thalia and Nico.

"The hospital let you out already?" asked Nico

"Well duh if not I won't be here" I answered and we all laughed except Nico

All of us went to our classes then lunch break. We were eating and talking while I had one hand over Annabeth's waist. Angel walked over and give a wink to me. I ignored it and went back to talk to the rest. She frowned and walked away.

As we were walking to our next class, we met Luke and he smirked "You still alive, not bad Jackson"

"Go away Luke"

Luke raised an eyebrow "Do I need to beat you up more to kock some sense into that brain of yours, in case you have not noticed, I kicked you out from the gang"

I muttered "I don't care" He laughed then walked away with the gang.

Annabeth asked "Are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine" I was pretty glad actually that he kicked me out, I have been thinking of a reason to get out. The real reason is because I want more time with Annabeth but I couldn't tell him that.

After school, I walked back home with Annabeth, she came in my house for a while and talked to my mom as I went to take a bath.

**Annabeth POV**

I walked home with Percy and I started taking to his mom went he went to take a bath.

"You know I never saw Percy this happy since when his father was here"

"His father?"

"Ya, his father left to go out to the sea when he was 6 and he never returned, we just assumed that he is dead, since even the body was not found."

"Oh I am sorry."

"Never mind. The point is ever since Gabe came into our lives he started acting differently and joined the gangsters. And he always come home with a black eye, broken limb or he will end up in the police station for fighting"

Just when the conversation ended, Percy walked into the kitchen and pulled me by the waist "We will be in my room, call us when dinner is ready"

"Don't do anything stupid, Percy"

I blushed and saw that Percy did too. As we walked up the stairs, I asked "When did I say I was staying for dinner"

"You won't, Wise Girl" He pouted and I chuckled, "Of course I will, I just need to tell my dad"

And he smiled again "Ok"

I called my dad and a stranger answered and asked "Who is this"

I answered "Annabeth Chase, I am the daughter of Fedrick Chase"

"Your dad met in a accident quickly come to the hospital"

I dropped my phone when I heard that.

**Ha I am done with Chapter 4. Ok I need suggestions, do you think I should let Annabeth's father live or he dies? Pls review and suggest Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the suggestions, although there was only two an idea popped into my head. Hopefully you guys will like it. Sorry for not updating in like uhh...1 week. I have been working on this story Lost Island. You guys can give it a try. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...blah...blah...blah**

**Chapter 5**

**Percy POV**

I walked up the stairs when Annabeth called her dad. When I heard a loud thud behind me, I turned and saw Annabeth dropped her phone and her faced was shocked. "What happened?"

"M..My..dad..." tears welling up in her eyes.

I ran over and asked "Is he in the hospital?" She nodded and I pulled her towards the front door. "Mom, Annabeth's dad is in the hospital we are going to meet him now, bye"

I didn't wait for an answer before rushing out of the door towards my car. As we got in, I drove past the speed limit to get to the hospital. She was already crying hard.

As we arrived, I ran towards the receptionist pulling Annabeth behind me. I asked "Which room his Fedrick Chase in?"

She searched the computer before answering "He is still in surgery, the surgery room is down on the left, turn left again the straight ahead."

"Thanks" and I pulled Annabeth towards that direction. When we arrived the light on the surgery room is red which means there is an operation going on **(Am I right with the lights thing I'm not sure)**. We sat on the benches outside.

Annabeth was still crying, I pulled her closer and she is crying on my shoulder. After a while, my shirt got wet and the lights turn off and the doctor stepped out of the door. "Any relative of Fredrick Chase?"

"I am his daughter" Annabeth said through sniffling voices.

"I am sorry t-" he didn't get to finish his sentence when Annabeth burst out of tears. I pulled her into my chest as the doctor continued. "He has not passed yet but soon, we don't know when is his time, you can see him once we put him in his room"

After a while of waiting and more tears on my shirt. The doctor came to us and let us in. Well mostly Annabeth cause I decided to stay outside and let Annabeth have her time alone with her dad.

I sat outside and waited while I saw two kids, a man a woman running down the hall. The kids got here first "Hey, who are you?"

"Uhh...Percy Jackson" I answered awkwardly

The man and woman finally caught up with them and the woman said "Bobby, Matthew do not be so rude. Apologize now"

"Ok mom. Sorry Percy" they said in unison

The man spoke up "Do you know Fedrick?"

"Uhh...yeah he is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase's dad"

"Oh nice to meet you I am Fedrick's brother. Is Annabeth inside now?"

I nodded and he said "Ok maybe we should wait out here. My name is Samuel Chase and this is my wife, Tracy. The two kids you already know as Bobby and Matthew." patting both the boys head.

**Annabeth POV**

I walked into the room and see my dad still sleeping. I can't believe he is the last family I have and he is leaving me. Tears started welling up in my eyes and I cried on his shirt.

After a while, I heard someone whispering my name. I turned and saw Percy. He whispered "Your cousins outside"

I followed him out and saw Bobby, Matthew, Uncle Samuel and Aunt Tracy. I ran over and hugged them one by one. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were suppose to visit my brother but he got into a accident. Once we heard we rushed over here."

"Why don't you go in and visit him"

"ok let's go"

After they went in there was an awkward silence between me and Percy. I sat down on the bench and try to hold back the tears that is returning in my eyes. I felt Percy's hand around me and I just let all my tears out on his shoulder.

Samuel came out and said "Your dad woke up, you should come and see"

I went in with Percy's arm around my waist for support. I saw my dad sitting up on the bed. He was smiling when I came in. I went over and hug him "Why?"

"Annabeth...Annabeth. My time is up but yours is not"

"It's not fair" I sobbed

"You must promise me to continue your studies. I wrote my will to you. And promise me that you will fulfil your dreams as a architect."

I nodded. My dad look over my shoulders and saw Percy standing there. "Percy, my boy. Can I have a word with you, alone"

Percy confused saying "Uhh...sure"

The rest of us filed out. I was wondering why my dad wanted to talk to Percy.

**Percy POV**

As and Annabeth was talking I wasn't really paying attention. When he wantd to talk t me alone I was really confused, I mean why would he want to talk to me.

As everyone went out, beckoned me closer. I walked over to his bed and stood there in silence.

He broke the silence "Do you really like my daughter?"

"Yes sir"

"Well can you take care of her once I'm gone. I can see she is very happy around you"

"Yes sir. I will do my best"

"Good. At least I can rest in peace knowing that my daughter is in good hands" he smiled.

"Thank you sir"

**Ok I need ideas please. This is one of my shortest chapters cause I am losing ideas. Ugh...pls pls give some ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys umm...thanks for the ideas and stuff. Thanks for reviewing and it really helped me a lot. I don't own PJO. So...yeah let's begin shall we**

**Percy POV**

I feel really bad for Annabeth right now. She is like crying herself out the whole night in the hospital. I was still thinking about what Annabeth's dad said, can I really hold to the promise?

When it was around midnight, I fell asleep on the bench hearing that Annabeth's sobbing has stopped. I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw it was Annabeth, she looked horrible with her messy hair and bloodshot eyes from all the crying.

"You drool when you sleep" and a smile plastered over her face.

I sat upright "You want t go back now or what?"

"Sure. I need to take a bath, I look horrible" Both if us laughed at that.

I drove back to our apartment and parked in the lot. We went to Annabeth's floor and she took her bath while I sat outside watching television. I did not even know she came out until she sat down beside me.

She smiled at me as I wrapped my arm around her waist and she scooted closer. We sat there for a few hours until Annabeth suggested Starbucks. We walked there since it was really close. We arrived and Annabeth went to book a seat while I ordered our drinks.

The waitress was obviously trying to flirt with me or something but she is failing miserably. She took my order and took my payment. As she gave me the drinks she slipped a paper which might have been her phone number with the receipt.

I could see Annabeth fuming in a distance. I threw the paper away along with the receipt and the waitress frowned. I walked towards Annabeth and sat down. She was still fuming so I decided to break it, I leaned in and kissed her. She smiled.

"Come on, you have nothing to worry about, you were like a million times better than that waitress"

"I just don't like people flirting with my awesome boyfriend"

"Ok just calm down, I can literally see steams coming out from you just now"

"Fine"

We drank our drinks and left. We walked to the hospital and into Fedrick Chase's room. He was sleeping really peacefully. I sat down next to Annabeth as she lay her head on my shoulder.

After a few minutes, Annabeth's dad woke up and we greeted him. He smiled at us and we walked closer.

"I hope both of you are happy, please make her happy, Percy" He smiled again and I realized he is hiding a pained expression and I realised what was about to happen.

He smiled one last time and his pulse went dead. Annabeth started crying into my shirt as I tried to contain what just happened. I pulled her closer to me as she continued crying.

The doctors came in and filled up some form and Annabeth signed it. She decided that the funeral were to be held on Wednesday.

We went back to her apartment and we sat on the couch. Then I asked "Do you want to stay at my apartment for the moment?"

She looked at me and replied "I don't want to trouble your mom, Percy"

"Nonsense, my mom likes you. She would very much be happy to have you in the house, besides we have one guest room which is untouched."

She pondered for a moment "Fine but only if your mom agrees"

We went upstairs and went in and met my mom in the kitchen "Mom, Can Annabeth stay here for the moment?"

"Of course, you can stay as long as you like. And I heard the news I am really sorry for you, Annabeth" She reached out her hand for a hug.

Annabeth hugged her back and they backed away after a few seconds. We went back down to pack her stuff.

After that we went to the spare room and I sat on the bed as she unpacked her stuff.

**Annabeth POV**

I can't believe I am staying with Percy. I mean I needed him by my side every second now, I am afraid to lose him. I lost too many people I cared for in this world, I can't possibly lose him too.

I was unpacking my stuff in the spare room as Percy in sitting on the bed observing me. After packing, I sat on the bed with him as he was observing a figurine of an owl I placed on the table.

"You must really like owls?"

"Yeah, that was given by my mom"

"Oh"

There was a long silence until there was a shout downstairs "Dinner's Ready"

We went down and sat around the table with Percy to my left and Sally across me, Paul was sitting next to Sally.

We ate in silence then I helped Percy with the dishes as Sally and Paul prepared for a movie night. They chose The Avengers which was fine by me.

I sat on one couch with Percy as Sally and Paul sat on the other. We watched the movie in silence, I can feel Percy's comforting heartbeat as I was leaning on his chest.

After the movie finished we all went back to our rooms. As I laid down on my bed I started thinking about my dad again, and I started to cry.

**Percy POV**

We watched The Avengers for movie night which was awesome. Annabeth was laying on my chest which just made it better.

After the movie finished, We all went back to our rooms and as I laid down on my bed I remembered there was school tomorrow. The weekend was over.

As I tried to sleep, I heard silent sobbing from Annabeth's room, which was next to mine. I walked out from my room and nearly knocked into my mom. She explained that she heard sobbing and wondered what was that about.

I told her I would talk to Annabeth and she went back to her room. I silently crept into Annabeth's room and shook her. She looked up and rolled over to give me some space, I laid down on her bed and pulled the cover over us.

Wrapped my arms around her waist and patted her back. Slowly the sobbing stopped and she whispered "Thanks for being here for me, Percy" And she kissed me on the lips before falling asleep.

**Awesome...how do you guys like it? Hopefully next chapter will be better...so don't forget to review guys...and girls. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am really sorry guys, I am just so busy with school work and stuff these few weeks, but finally I have time to update...so enjoy. And I updated my other story too, Lost Island.**

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up in the arms of Percy...so comfortable, i just want to stay like this forever. But I remembered there is school...dammit. I shook Percy, he shuffled a bit then groaned "A little while"

"There is school today, Seaweed Brain. We can't be late"

"OMG, school" he jolted up and ran out of the room. I chuckled and went to get ready. After I was ready, I went to the kitchen for breakfast and I saw Percy and Paul at the table talking about something.

I went over and sat down beside Percy, and I pour cereal into my bowl. Percy looked over and smiled while Paul said "Both of you can stay home if you want to, I will talk to the school, you guys can plan the funeral or something"

Percy looked over at me with a _your decision _face. I shrugged and said "Uhh...sure, thanks Paul"

Paul smiled and went back to reading his papers. Sally came in and sat down beside Paul. We ate in silence, after that Paul and Sally went out for work leaving me and Percy alone at home.

"What do you want to do?"

"I just want to lie down on the couch and watch a movie. How does that sound?"

"But Paul let us stay at home to plan the funeral, Seaweed Brain. Not watch movies"

"Planning the funeral would be easy, Nico's dad is a funeral planner. There problem solved"

"Fine"

"YES" he kissed me on the cheek and went to pick out a movie. I rolled my eyes at his childishness and followed him to the living room.

After a few choices we finally picked Iron Man, Percy sat on the couch and I lay down on his chest. The movie was really cool, after the movie, we decided on a trip to the beach.

We went out and decided on lunch first, we ate at a Chinese place near the beach. Since it was nearly the end of school, we decided to call the gang to the beach.

After a while, they arrived and we ran to the beach. We laid out a picnic blanket even though we already ate, we also brought some snacks with us. I was helping the girls lay out the picnic blanket, while Percy was talking with Nico and Grover. Beckendorf and the twins was carrying something from the car.

We put some sun block and laid down on the blanket. The boys decided to destroy this moment by carrying us and dumping us into the sea. I held on to Percy so he went down with me.

We surfaced but Percy pulled me down again and gave me a kiss on the lips. It was the best kiss ever. We surfaced again and everyone was staring wide eyed. Thalia broke the silence "You guys were down there for like 5 minutes"

Wow I didn't know we were down there for so long. Suddenly we heard screaming and splashing of water, we turned around to find a kid struggling to keep his body up, Percy dived into the water and went after the kid.

After a while, Percy was still nowhere to be seen, I started to get worried and so is sll the people watching from the sea or shore. A minute passed and finally, Percy surfaced and I sighed in relief, the crowd was clapping for his bravery as he swam to shore, we all followed him.

The parents ran over to us to check out their son, he turned out fine except he is unconscious, Percy laid him down and pumped the kid's chest. A moment later, the kid was spluttering water from his mouth, and the parents went over to hug their kid as Percy backed away to give them space.

**Percy POV**

When I saw the kid struggling in a distance, I quickly dived into the water and swam towards him. The current was pulling the kid lower and further away from the shore, and his kicking and struggling is making him sink faster.

I went over and put my arms round him trying to make hi calm down. The current was pulling us really far away now. Finally he calmed down and I quickly held on to him and swam back to shore.

I held him in my arms as he was unconscious and carried him on shore. After laying him down I pumped his chest, he spluttered out some water and his parents came over to hug their son.

Annabeth came over and hug me, whispering "You scared me, you were down there for so long"

"I'm fine now" I assured her stroking her hair. The kid's parents came over to me and thanked me repeatedly for saving their son, I smiled at them and they left. I am happy that I saved someone's life.

We drove back to our apartment and we took our baths and met up in the living room again. We sat in a comfortable silence until I said "Uhh...I talked to Nico, he said he will do all he can to help with the funeral.

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek "Thanks for helping me, Percy. You are the best"

I shrugged "I do my best"

"I wonder what will become of me if I had not met you. I would not have lived this long" Both of us laughed at my joke.

"You know, Percy. The world has never been fair to me with my mom disappearing, my dad dying. But one good thing that happened to me was you"

I just stared at her then I snickered "That line was so cheesy" I earned a punch on my shoulder

"So what do you want to do now?"

We ordered pizza and when he came I went to pay him and grabbed the pizza. After we ate, we entered the room and climbed onto the bed. I snuggled into Percy's strong arms, and again the comfortable feeling washes up in me again as I drifted off to sleep.

**Looks like its THE END...of this chapter. Haha, so anyways its the usual, I want reviews as usual. Reviews makes me happy, and the happier I get, the faster I update. Until next time...readers **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for not updating. Exams coming soon...cant afford to get low marks so I must study. But I gained some free time to do this chapter so enjoy... **

**Percy POV**

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. Annabeth was still sleeping, she looked like an angel. It must have been pretty late since I could not find my mom or Paul anywhere in the house.

I found a note on the fridge saying _Pancakes in the microwave, and its blue just the way you like it._

I took the pancakes out of the microwave and set it on the table. I went into the room to wake Annabeth. When I entered the room, she was searching for something or someone.

"Looking for someone?'

She saw me and relaxed "Where have you been?"

"Miss me?"

"I just don't want to lose you okay?"

"Fine fine" I went over and hug her

After a comfortable silence I said "There is breakfast outside come on"

I pulled her outside and led her to the dining table. I was starving, I grabbed some pancakes and started stuffing my mouth"

I stopped when I realised Annabeth was frowning at the pancakes. "Why are they blue?"

"Uhh...long story. But trust me...it tastes really good"

"Ok" She tried a few bites and started wolfing down the rest. I chuckled and continued with mine.

"Do you want to go to the movies today, or do you just want to stay at home?"

"How 'bout couples day at the movies?"

"Ya...sure. We can call Grover and Juniper, Beckendorf and Silena, Thalia and Nico. Even though they were cousins, I could tell they actually like each other."

"Ok I will go take a bath first and you text the gang" with that she ran to the bathroom.

"Hey…no fair" I whined

Since I didn't have a choice, I started calling everyone. After finishing the last call with Nico, which lasted very long since he keep on complaining about me and Annabeth not going to school, Annabeth came out from the bathroom.

After I took my bath, we went to the cinema to meet our friends. When we arrived, no one else was there yet so we sat on the bench and...talked.

I looked over at Annabeth and saw she do not look good. "Hey you ok?"

"Umm...sure"

"You don't look to good"

"I'm just worried about tomorrow, that's all"

"Hey I'm going to be there if you need me, no worries"

"It's just that I lost my mom at such young age and now my dad too, it's just not fair"

I wanted to say '_you still have me' _but I decided it was not the right time

"Your dad would not want you to think like this, he would like you to move on and live a happy life"

She sniffled and leaned on my chest. I patted her back to comfort her, then I saw Silena and Beckendorf arriving.

I patted Annabeth's shoulder and whispered "Silena and Beckendorf have arrived"

She stood up back facing them, after wiping her tears and forced a smile she turned around. By the looks of Silena and Beckendorf's faces they knew something was wrong but decided not to raise the subject.

After a while more of waiting Grover and Juniper arrived, then lastly Nico and Thalia. Everyone seems to notice Annabeth's expression but managed to keep their mouth shut except Nico, of course.

"Hey, what's wrong" he asked and Thalia punched him on the shoulder.

"Uhh...nothing" Annabeth replied.

Luckily the subject ended there as Silena asked "what movie are we watching?"

"How 'bout Parental Guidance" suggested Grover. (**This movie is really funny, if you guys haven't watch it...well you should)**

"Sure, I heard it was very funny" replied Silena. Everyone else nodded in agreement as I went to pay for the tickets.

I bought three couple seats for all of us. We bought our popcorns and drinks and went inside.

**Annabeth POV**

_Ok let's face it, my dad's dead and I need to move on, not just crying every time I think about him. Percy's right, I have to move on, come on Annabeth._

We are entering the cinema now, me and Percy was seating the furthest away from the screen which was fine by me, I just want to be with Percy now. All in all, we had a great day.

_The next day..._

I woke up early this morning to get ready for my dad's funeral. I took my bath and dressed in a black dress and went to wake Percy.

He groaned and fell back asleep. I stood there and taught for awhile and went to the kitchen and made blue pancakes for breakfast. I tried hard to follow the formula, luckily it wasn't hard.

Just as I expected, not long later Percy came rushing in. "I didn't know you could make pancakes"

"Under expecting me...Seaweed Brain not very wise, you know?"

"Fine, can I have the pancakes now?"

I pointed to my lips and said "Not until I get a kiss here"

"Since when have you became so cheesy Wise Girl?" he asked as he leaned in for the kiss.

Well let's just say instead of a small thank you kiss it became a heated make out. I had put down the plate of pancakes on the table as we moved to the couch. We wouldn't have stopped if not for a phone call.

I picked it up and heard it was Sally "Have you guys woken up yet" she asked

"Ya I took some pancakes to wake Percy up but ya both of us are awake"

"Pancakes...oh haha, nice trick Annabeth I should learn some tricks from you. Anyways you guys should get ready."

"Ya we will meet you guys at the cemetery right?"

"Yup"

"bye see you there" I hung up and turned to Percy. "It was your mom telling us to get ready"

"Can't I have my pancakes first?"

I taught for awhile "Hmm...ok"

"YES" and ran to the table. I rolled my eyes at his immatureness

After Percy took his bath and dressed in a black tux we went out. We met Sally and Paul there and they said Nico and his dad wanted to meet us.

**Percy POV**

We walked over to the front where I think I saw Nico. As we walked over, I saw a lady in the corner which really looked like Annabeth, its like a copied image of her except her hair is black.

I tapped Annabeth on the shoulder "Uhh...do you know who is that at the corner, she really looks like you"

Annabeth turned around and when she saw her she gaped "Couldn't be...I think that is...my...my...

**Opps haha sorry guys I just had to do that but since you all are smart I presume, you guys should know who is that, right? Don't disappoint Rick Riordan guys. Anyways never...ever forget to review. Haha Peace out guys...until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for making you guys wait...kinda busy in the last few weeks. If you guys taught I will abandon my readers, well you guys are wrong, I will never ever do that. But just to clarify it, I'm back to probably updating every one or two weeks. **

**I have a new story "This is Our Homeland", hope you guys will support me in that story too...**

**Last chapter...**

_Annabeth turned around and when she saw her she gaped "Couldn't be...I think that is...my...my..._

**Annabeth POV**

"That's my...mom" I finished.

Percy stood there stunned as Athena started to walk towards our direction. She stopped in front of me "Hello, Annabeth"

"I will leave both of you for now..." whispered Percy and left.

"What do you want with me? You disappeared when I waslittle and now you appear"

She looked guilty. Well, she should be. "I couldn't stay with you and your father"

"Why, is it because you don't love us? Then why did you come to dad's funeral?"

"No, I love both of you. It's just that my dad didn't actually approve of my relationship with your father. And he requested that I returned home or he will kill the both of you. I know he will do it and he is capable of doing so, so I had no choice."

I sighed and she pulled me in for a hug. "I'm really really sorry I put you throught his Annabeth"

"It's alright"

She smiled "Who's that boyfriend of yours Annabeth?"

I blushed "His name is Percy Jackson. He's really nice, been supporting me through all the hectic stuff that happened this past few weeks"

"I'm glad to know. Just his name...Jackson. Sounds familiar to me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah...wait those green eyes. Poseidon Jackson"

"I remember him telling me that is his dad"

"Yeah, great guy. Worked with him to create a car long ago. Didn't see him since."

"Percy said he went out to the seas one day and they never saw him again."

"Figures...old Kelp head really loves the sea"

"Just like his son" Athena turned to me and smiled.

"You really like him don't you."

"Yeah"

Percy jogged over. "Sorry to break the mother-daughter bonding over here but the rituals about to start.

We laughed "OK, comin'"

The funeral went on just fine. Despite the death, we all found the positive point of everything. A few words were given by Uncle Samuel and mom. People were shocked by her appearance, but said nothing.

**Percy POV**

After the burial service, the crowd slowly dispersed. Soon, it was left with me, Annabeth and her mom. I stood behind them as they bid farewell.

Annabeth was crying "Can't you come back and stay with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I will try my best to come by and visit often"

"Promise?"

"Promise." They hugged again and Athena walked away.

Annabeth watched her until she was totally out of sight, then she turned to me "Let's go home"

I held her by the waist as I led her home, walking through the pouring rain. I knew she was crying, I can hear her silent sobs. I pulled her closer and she placed her head in my neck, I placed my chin on her head.

We stood there under the rain enjoying each other's company. Annabeth whispered "Thank you again for being with me."

"Of course. I will never leave you. You want to go home now?"

She laughed "Sure"

We went to her apartment and dried off. I let her use the bathroom first as I sat in the living room watching tv. When, she walked out, I saw the most adorable sights ever, she was wearing one of the shirts I left behind, which was too big for her, it ended just above her knees and it is hanging off her shoulders.

She blushed when she saw me staring and pushed up her sleeve. And cleared her throat "Umm...your turn..."

I awoke from my daze and stood up walking past her and into the bathroom. I dried myself off and wore another of my shirts I left here.

When I came out, I was once again stunned by Annabeth, I saw her lying on the bed with the covers over her the shirt exposing too much off her shoulders.

She was reading a book and has not noticed me yet. I snuck up to her, snuck under the covers and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She seemed startled and dropped her book, losing her page.

She glared at me, but softens when I trailed kisses down her neck. She wrapped a hand around my neck and I placed my hand on her waist, and the kisses led to a heated make out.

She said "We should sleep, there is school tomorrow"

"But I don't wanna go school" I whined

"Come on, seaweed brain we have to go school, we skipped school too many days"

I pouted, and she laughed snuggling closer to me. I held her until I hear light snores, I looked down and saw her already asleep. She sleeps like an angel, I taught before also falling asleep.

**I think this chapter is kinda short...by my standards, well sorry, kind of ran out of ideas at the moment so if you guys would help by reviewing it would really inspire me well...thanks for all of your support.**


End file.
